The invention relates to a bone anchor, an orthopaedic device and an orthopaedic system for use in an orthopaedic procedure, in particular an osteotomy procedure.
An osteotomy is a surgical operation whereby a bone is cut, for example, to shorten or lengthen the bone, to change its alignment or to remove a diseased part of the bone. After cutting the bone, typically bone anchors are attached to bone regions on both sides of the cut which serve to connect an orthopaedic device to the bone regions. Orthopaedic devices which can be used in an osteotomy procedure include fixation devices for stabilizing the cut bone regions, reduction devices for gradually shortening a distance between the cut bone regions, distraction devices for gradually lengthening a distance between the cut bone regions, and devices for adjusting the relative orientation of the cut bone regions.
A distraction device, which, by means of two bone plates, is attachable to a bone to be treated, is known for example from DE 298 13 087 U1. The bone plates each comprise a plurality of openings adapted to receive suitable bone screws for fastening the bone plates to bone. In addition, a further opening provided in each of the bone plates serves to receive a fastening screw for fastening the bone plate to a fixed retainer and a moveable retainer of a distractor housing, respectively.